Behind the Badges
by LILY.pads.ROX
Summary: When a case happens all the way in Toronto will Olivia be able to leave her family to help save one of Toronto's finest, or will an officer from 15 division succumb to the fringe event, leaving behind their friends and ones they love most.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam listen to me." Andy said as they drove down Quincy street. "I'm telling you, cherry would not look good in the dining room. Oak would look better."

"I'm hearing you McNally. But the cherry is cheaper. Wouldn't you rather save some money?"

Andy smiled. "And what might this extra money be spent on?" She asked as Sam turned left, heading to the station.

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure we could think of something. Remember McNally, soon it won't be just the two of us."

Pulling into the parking lot Andy unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to kiss Sam. "How could I forget?"

Together they walked into the barn. "Sam." Traci said as she spotted them. "Got the results back from the lab. The bag had traces of meth and fingerprints matching one David Mason. Arrested multiple times on charges of petty theft and possession. I got him in interview three." She walked away.

"See you after shift." Sam said.

"Bye." Andy said with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Liv."

"Ya Peter." Olivia replied without glancing up.

"Don't you think it's time to go to bed. We do have an early start tomorrow."

"Peter don't be silly, it's only 9:30."

Peter walked over and nudged Olivia's chin up to look her in the eye. "No Liv, it's almost midnight. I woke up and you still hadn't come to bed."

Olivia sighed. "Sorry Peter. I must have lost track of time."

"Hey its fine. Olivia, what's bothering you?"

Olivia leaned back in her chair. "Today Peter. It's been five years."

Peter sighed. "Oh Liv." He pulled her in for a hug. "You can't think like that. I can't imagine what you are going through right now. But I need you, we need you, and whatever you're thinking isn't going to change anything."

Together they stood and began making their way to the bedroom, turning off the lights and double checking the locks.

"I think I'll stop by tomorrow." Olivia stated as they settled into bed together.

"Need me there?" Peter mumbled as he dozed off.

"No, but thank you Peter. I love you."

"And I you. Night Olivia."

* * *

Sam sighed. Hours of questioning and he was getting nowhere. Stepping of out the room he headed over to his desk.

"Anything?" Traci asked as he walked in and sat down.

"No. Denies that the bag is his and that he was the one making the deal." Sam shifted through the paper on his desk. "Nash you seen the crime scene photos?"

"Ya, check under the blue file. Put them there yesterday because Leo was here."

"Thanks." Sam shifted through the photos looking for anything they might have missed. "Hey did the suspect have a watch or wallet when you brought him in?" He asked.

"No, why?"

Sam stood and showed the image to Traci. "I think I just found evidence to tie David to the crime scene. C'mon lets go for a drive."

They drove in silence until they reached the crime scene. A tall run down house with a wrap around porch and broken shingles. Hard to believe they just cracked a meth lab within it walls.

"Swarek what are we looking for." Traci asked as they entered the front door.

Sam led them into the would be dining room. "When you brough David in he didn't have his wallet or watch on him. In the photos I noticed a set of keys, a watch, and a wallet. Why would he take all that off if he was just buying?"

"He wouldn't." Traci said as Sam put a pair of gloves on and knelt to grab something from under the table.

Sam yanked a mask out from underneath the table. "Exactly. He would only do so if he was the one cooking. I bet if we check the mask for prints they would be covered in David's."

"I'll call the lab so they rush the results." Traci said as she turned and took out her cellphone. Hearing no response she turned only to find her partner gasping for breath on the floor. "Sam!" Traci yelled as she knelt next to him. Picking up her phone she dialed in. "This is Officer Nash. OFFICER DOWN. I need a bus to 223 Kingston Ave. Repeat OFFICER DOWN."

* * *

Olivia knelt down in the grass. "Hey Charlie, how ya been?"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia knelt down in the grass. "Hey Charlie, how ya been?" Reaching out she touched the headstone for her best friend. "Five years today Charlie. Mona is doing okay you know. She uh, moved into this great apartment near Quincy Street. Peter and I, are great, and Henrietta ya know, she just loves going to the carousel. I'm sure you two would have been best buds." Olivia paused to get a breath. Her voice dropped as she spoke again. "I could really use you Charlie, you've missed everything."

Just then her phone rang and Olivia's demeanor changed immediately. Her shoulders rounded, her back straightened, and her voice became more confident and authoritative. "Dunham." She answered.

"Hi Mrs. Dunham, this is Zoe from Henrietta's school. Everything is perfectly fine, it's just no one is here to pick up Henrietta and I can't get in contact with your husband." Olivia began standing and waited a moment before she answered.

"Okay, thank you I'm on my way now. I should be there in 10 minutes. I am so sorry about this."

"It is okay Mrs. Dunham, it's your first time, and Henrietta is fine. See you soon. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone as she opened the door of her car, got in, and drove away.

* * *

Andy drove through the streets of Toronto as the radio played quietly in the background. "How are the girls doing?" She asked.

"Great." Oliver replied. "They're doing great. Izzy's, uh heading over to visit a few colleges soon."

"What, college, already?!"

"I know, growing before my eyes." Oliver said right before taking a bite of his sandwich. "What about you McNally?"

Andy tensed as she heard the question. Remaining calm she turned left, heading toward the park. "What about me Oliver?"

"You. You and Sam,"

Andy laughed. "If you have something to say Oliver, just say it."

Oliver was about to speak when the radio came to life. "This is Officer Nash. OFFICER DOWN. I need a bus to 223 Kingston Ave. Repeat OFFICER DOWN."

"Sam." Andy whispered.

* * *

Olivia exited her car and entered into her daughter's pre-school. She walked over to the front desk to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Olivia Dunham I'm here to pick up my daughter, Henrietta. Her teacher just called me."

Before the secretary could answer Henrietta's teacher saw Olivia and called her name.

"Mrs. Dunham." Turning around Olivia spotted her daughter and walked over. Henrietta was fast asleep in a chair next to her teacher.

"Zoe, thank you so much. I promise this wont happen again." Olivia said as she picked up Henrietta carefully, so as not to wake her."

Zoe waved her hand. "It's fine Mrs. Dunham. No harm, no foul. Besides Henrietta was fine. Have a nice weekend."

"You to." Olivia said before she turned and exited the school. Placing Henrietta in her carseat and strapping her in, Olivia shut the doors and began the drive home. Not five minutes later a voice timidly spoke from the back seat.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby. We'll be home soon okay and then how about you and I make pizza for dinner? Sound good?"

Henrietta smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Traci could hear sirens in the distance. "Hold on Sam, help is coming." The door burst open as the paramedics rushed in and pushed Traci out of the way. "He was on the ground picking up evidence when suddenly, he couldn't breathe." The paramedics got to work setting up intubation on Sam so he could breath. Traci looked away as they began pushing the tube down his though. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air and two squad cars pulled up front. The second the cars stopped, Andy rushed towards Traci.

"What happened? Is he okay? Traci, where is Sam?"

Traci had to hold Andy back so she did not interrupt the paramedics. "Andy. Andy, look at me. I need you to wait a minute. The paramedics are working on him right now. He couldn't breath, and he lost consciousness." As soon as she spoke the paramedics wheeled Sam out the door on a stretcher. Andy reached forward and grabbed the paramedic arm.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of our way." The paramedic said as they began loading Sam into the ambulance.

"No, I am his wife and I'm going with you." Andy demanded as she got into the ambulance. The paramedic sighed but allowed her in and shut the door.

Half an hour later, Andy sat impatiently in the waiting room bouncing her leg up and down. Sam was wheeled away to the emergency room and there had been no update since.

In Sam's room the doctors rushed around trying to figure out why the detective could not breath. One inturn was examining his hand when he noticed a strange bump on the inside of his wrist. Gently probing it, he felt a squishy mass and grabbed a needle to extract some of it for analysis. Suddenly the mass surged upwards away from the wrist, towards his chest, his heart rate dropped, and someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia unlocked the front door, and Henrietta rushed in.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she dropped her coat and ran towards Peter's office.

Olivia bent down and placed Henrietta's coat on its hook. "Etta, your coat does not belong on the floor." She yelled as she shifted through the days mail. Finding nothing interesting she placed her belongings down and went in search of her daughter. She found her standing in her and Peter's office with a sad expression on her face.

Henrietta looked up at Olivia and asked with a shaky voice. "Where is daddy?"

Olivia knelt down and hugged Henrietta. "Baby, daddy is at work right now okay. He will be home soon."

Henrietta sniffled. "Like grandpa?"

"No, baby." Just as she said that the front door opened and Peter called out.

"Hello? Any body here?"

Henrietta smiled and ran to hug Peter. "Daddy!" She cried as she crashed into him.

"Whoa!" He said as he smiled down at Henrietta and hugged her back. Looking up at Olivia standing in the doorway he sent her a questioning glance.

"Walter." Olivia mouthed as she came over and kissed him.

Henrietta giggled and looked up at her parents, "Mommy daddy, stop! Thats gross!"

Peter and Olivia laughed and broke apart. Peter reached down and began attacking Henrietta with kisses. "Is it gross now?"

Laughing Henrietta tried to breakaway but succumbed to the kissing, tickle attack from her dad.

* * *

The nurse screamed as she saw the mass move up his arm toward his chest. "What is that?!"

"Get me a syringe!" A doctor yelled out as she cut away his shirt to reveal an intricate pattern of what appeared to be veins, criss-crossing over his chest slowly growing, and extending towards his heart.

* * *

Andy passed the waiting room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Most of the officers from 15 sat in the waiting room, waiting for an update. Frank strode up to Andy and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Andy." He said gently. "Why don't you come and sit with everyone."

Andy glanced up, tears staining her cheeks. "I think I'll wait here."

Just then a doctor rushed from the ER and over to the nurses desk. "Nurse, call the CDC. We're locking down room 4."

Andy's head snapped toward the doctor. "What's wrong?" She called out as she moved closer to the doctor. "Is it Sam?!"

The doctor shook his head and he placed his hand on her arm. "Officer, I can't release that kind of infor-"

"No, that is my husband in there. What is wrong with Sam?!"

"At this time we don't know what is wrong. We've contacted the CDC and they should be here soon. Until then there is no need to worry. I'll come back with more information when I have it. For now, there is nothing to worry about."

* * *

Olivia laughed as they stood in the kitchen making dinner. The phone rang and Olivia placed her glass of wine down on the counter. "Agent Dunham." She answered. "An officer? When was the CDC called. Toronto?" With that she turned to face Peter who had stopped cooking and was looking at her. "I'll see you in an hour." Hanging up the phone Olivia glanced up at Peter.

"Toronto Liv. Tonight?" Peter sighed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and and looked into his eyes. "I'll have to fly up tonight, but you and Etta will fly tomorrow. I know now is not a great time but Peter, this is my job. Our job."

Peter placed his towel down and began taking containers out of the fridge. "You're right. Walter's search can go on without me for a few days. Let me pack you some dinner."

"Thank you for understanding. I better go pack." Kissing him, Olivia turned and walked up the stairs to their bedroom pausing to watch Henrietta play in her room. Not wanting to leave but, knowing she had to, Olivia kissed her daughter goodbye and drove to the airport.


End file.
